China's Fate: Earth's Plea
by Kagema Isayo
Summary: When a kid is adopted by Shifu because he needs help controlling his supernatural powers his only things of his past is a bunny and a dark mysterious cello that awakened a dark presence in the boy. Will Po and Shifu be able to help this child with no name and no memories. Contains Tai LungxPo and OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Fourth wall breakage_

**Very strong and apparent irrational anger**

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**also why yes I'm a boy problem with it**_

There was a faint rumbling in a far off forest in Japan. A lone house was slowly crumbling and eroding away. It was made from wood and stone. Inside a child wandered to his parent's bedroom. His eyes a jade shade of green. His fur white and light brown, he was a panda cub with a strange fur color. His hair was a dark honeyed color he held a black and yellow bunny with a white bowtie. The child was only five years old.

He yawned and pushed open the door to his parent's room. At the foot of the bed he saw a cello. It was dark and held an ominous presence that felt like it was part of him. He walked to it its case held a note. "Our dear child please take this you'll no doubt need it on your travels. We will watch over you and will not blame you for what happened to us. Please know we will always love you."

The note made no sense at all. His parents were okay. His dad was snoring and his mom was shuffling around. Curious he opened the cello case and looked at the cello. It was a dark brown with a dirty orange trim. He picked it up and something in his head snapped. He picked up the bow and tuned the cello and played a small melodious and dark piece of music. The rumblings got louder and the house began to crumble down quicker. The walls and any earth took the form of a dragon made from the purest of jade. The boy's eyes were no longer green instead the color of pure gold.

The dragon roared and struck the remains of the home swallowing it and the boy's parents. His eyes changed back but his left stayed and had a snake like pupil, the pupil of a deadly snake. He smiled and laughed manically and placed the cello back along with the note and slung the cello over his shoulder and set off.  
_

Bao Gu Orphanage

"Hey freak!" I was sitting in the courtyard tuning my cello. I was a bout to play it with the wind, the earth, and my bunny toy I named Rhapsody as my audience. "Hey the freak and his doll are gonna play music." A rabbit named Chase backed up by his brothers Jayce and Mace. Others came out to see my suffering. "Hey freak what's with the necklace, but more importantly why are you out here it's not like you'll be adopted." Ten years passed since I went to china after leaving Japan. I was traveling with a tanuki I met but we got separated.

"Chase leave me alone. I've done nothing to you at all." I protested to his abuse.

"Oh please what you did to me was exist you filthy demon!" He shouted something I could never believe.

"What have I done to be classified by you as a demon! I normal just like you!" I retorted.

"Then why do you have an eye patch on your left eye. Huh?"

"I always had this eye patch on. My left eye is the same as my right my left eye is norma-GAH!"I was tackled to the ground Chase on top of me and his brothers/lackeys holding my arms down. "Get off me Chase why are you doing this!"

"Because you're not normal you stay away from everyone else and you sit in your room alone and this damned eye of yours is the reason!" He ripped my eye patch off and I opened my eye. "I was right his eye is that of a demon's!" I was scared. Fearing for my life I began to kick and scream. "Look the demon is scared le-"He turned to his left as I wrestled my arm from Mace. Once it was free I punched Chase off me and kicked Jayce in the jaw. I grabbed my cello and put it in its case quickly and grabbed Rhapsody. I ran to the door but was tripped. Rhapsody flew out my hand and was caught by Chase.

"Hey Chase why not tear that bunny apart." Mace said glaring at me.

"Yeah maybe it'll teach him not to mess with us." Jayce agreed

"Maybe I will." He began to rip his limbs off and rip his stuffing out. I put rocks and any little treasure inside of him because he had a zipper on his back. Once Chase had his fun he dropped Rhapsody to the ground. "That was fun well freak did you like that…" He felt a dark ominous presence followed by an extreme murderous intent aimed at him. I took my cello out and began to play it my eyes golden with the pupils' of a deadly snake. The words "Jigoku no Konsato" appeared on it.

"You will not be forgiven…" I muttered.

"Heh? What's that freak speak up?" In spite of his fear he still acted high and mighty.

"**YOU WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN!**" I screamed tears flowing out my eyes as I played my cello. The earth began to rumble and sand and dirt came to wrap around Chase. I slowly played faster, the faster I played the more pressure exerted onto him. "Say your prayers and maybe they'll be answered." That wasn't my voice. I wasn't in control. "You're the real demon here! I'VE DONE NOTHING. Yet you tell me I'm the monster! That I'm the demon! Well Chase you got **YOUR WISH AT THE COST OF YO**-" I was interrupted, well knocked unconscious was more like it.

-Mystery POV-

'This kid what power does he have. His rage almost killed that child. He had the eyes of a killer but something told me those weren't his eyes.'

- Kid's POV-

I woke up groggily I was outside the orphanage and my cello and Rhapsody were gone I was frantic. I saw a raccoon or was it a red panda walk out holding both of them. "W-Wh-Why do you have my things?" I tried to be serious but the man just set my stuff down and whacked me with a flute.

"Is that any way to talk to your new father." He said smiling.

"I don't remember being adopted all I remember is…" tears came flooding back. "Oh god. Please tell me I didn't kill him. Please…" He may have been a horrible person but I wished no death upon him.

"He's alive but he has a broken arm." He looked at me sternly searching for any signs of darkness. 'Like I thought it wasn't this child but rather something dark. I'll teach him to control it first off.' He thought. "Where are my manners my name is Shifu. And you are…"

"…" I looked away. "I don't have a name."

"Then your name is Sai."

"Thank you… father…" It felt good to say that I don't know why it just did.  
_

Please rate and review.

Also here's a rough translation to the name of the cello "Hell's Concert"


	2. Chapter 2

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Heee Hooo**_

Sai and Shifu began to walkthrough town on their way to the Jade Palace. On the way they passed by the bookstore.

-Sai's POV-

I like books…they provide the perfect escape. I wandered over slowly thinking about what books might be there. I was standing there looking for cook books. "So you like to cook eh?" I was startled and dropped all the books I held.

"Ah! Sorry very sorry." I had a habit of apologizing to the smallest things. As I was picking up the books I saw one on sewing and stitching. My face must have turned very sullen and sad as I grabbed it and began to read. "H-H-How much for the books sir?" I asked the shopkeeper he was a bored goat reading a dirty book from what I saw.

"40 wan for it all." I reached into my pocket and sure enough I had 40 wan left. (A/N: _I'll tell you the story behind it all later gotta get through enough story arcs first. :3)_ I gave the wan to the goat and took the books happily.

'Don't worry Rhapsody I'll patch you up.' I thought wanting to keep my prized possession safe. Just then a lovely delicious aroma began to float into my nose. I sniffed at it and drooled slightly as my stomach growled. I guess master Shifu heard it because he led me over to the restaurant.

"I can hear your stomach growling so just come on. With any luck we might find Po." He said as we walked in and sat down at a table I quickly began reading the book on sewing. "Please don't read at the table." I quickly put the book back muttering apologies. "It's quite alright when we get to the palace I'll help you sew it back together." He had this fatherly smile on that made me feel a bit happy. I nodded my thanks. My ears twitched as I heard a heavy but light thud come from the entrance to the village. "You heard it too then?" I nodded.

"Worst case scenario I start hitting people with my cello case." I said thinking aloud. I realized I said it aloud when Shifu began to chuckle.

"That would be interesting to see." My face reddened harshly and I rubbed the back of my neck. I saw dust clouds and heard the sound of a incoming body coming at a fast rate. I nodded at Shifu and moved my stuff and moved a good 20 paces back from the spot. A rhino with a broken (but very well masked) horn came crashing through the wall. "Po next time be more careful if he didn't have good ears he'd be crushed." Shifu said pointing at me.

"Sorry bout that." I was hidden behind Shifu.

"It's Alright Panda just take this fight somewhere else." Shifu requested.

"Okay."

"One panda's clumsy and the other's shy." Well that's the gist of it at least.

"Wait I just remembered I forgot my glasses and sewing kit at the orphanage." I said running off. "I'll be back in a bit."

(A/N: _For the sake of saving rage and pain we skip these dreaded bits back at Bao Gu but don't worry Chase is fully head and ready to be a source of comedy in later chapters. –Devilish smirk-)_

Jade Palace Entrance

'Those stairs were murder and I can see better I only wear these to read when I'm alone but since my little secret is out the bag. He would always tell me I looked cute in them. I bet he would have taken the eye patch off then put my glasses on me himself.' My thoughts turned wistful as I held the magatama necklace he gave me. It's golden color shining back at me. I picked my cello up and walked to the bunkhouse. I was already informed I'd be bunking with Po till my room was ready. I'd get to met the five in the morning.

When I set my cello down and opened it's case all I saw was a set of tonfas. Not your normal tonfas these were like hammers. (A/N: _Think of them as Marie's weapon form in Soul Eater. I can't really tell you much but when a certain thing happens two halves will fight as one. A cello and a hammer a symphony of melodious destruction and creation._) I looked in the case and saw a note there. "If you see this note than my cello has transformed into it's true state. You will only be able to do this afte-WAAAH" The note burnt away in my hands before I could finish reading it. What will I have to do… I guess only time will tell then. I'm getting pretty sleepy. I closed the case and laid on my cot and fell asleep.

-Mystery POV-

"So this little brat is who's gonna wield 'Hell's Concert'. What a waste I don't think he can even fight." A shadowy figure spoke

"Whatever once he's trained enough it's your job to test him." I was tired of this already.

"So just because I'm the battle ready destructive half I have to fight him." He retorted.

"As his shadow self it's your job. Also... don't you want a body of your own." And hook line and sinker.

"You sir have a way with words. I'll test the little brat but you have to keep your end of the bargain."

"Done deal."

Next Day

-Shifu's POV-

'I wonder where Sai is I didn't see him in Po's room.' The gong hasn't sounded yet. 'I'll check the kitchen.' I walked to the kitchen there I found him asleep after sewing together his toy and making breakfast for everyone. 'This child has no evil bone in him at all... not like that day. His training will start tomorrow but for now he gets rest.' I smirked and walked out to the training grounds. 'I wonder what motivates him?'

Please rate and review

What will Sai have to do to use his new weapons? Who is this other boy he was think about… NO NOT IN THAT SENSE!


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

(Edit: Some really stupid thing popped in my head so I'm changing Ten's name to Tsuyoi Hikari which roughly translates to "great light" I believe. That is all.)

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Kage Chikyu**_

"H-H-Hi everyone m-m-my name's Sai." The boy was fidgeted and stuttered a lot but he got the words out.

"He's so… so…CUUUTE!" Everyone excluding Shifu and Tigress screamed. Next thing the boy knew the Po picked him up in a big bear hug.

-Sai's POV-

"Please let me go." I wasn't being crushed hooray for my blubber.

"Sorry no can do little brother." Little brother? Where the heck did that come from! I tugged on his ears and then pulled on his cheeks.

'If this is what it's like to have a brother…I might like it.' I smiled and then he smiled to but then I bit his arms. Not too hard though. "I asked nicely the first time big brother." I was grabbed by Po and noogied. "Ow that hurts."

"If you're gonna do this let's go to the training grounds." Master Shifu said getting fed up.

"Please let me go or at least carry me there." Po opted for the latter.

Training Grounds

"Sai please choose who to fight." Shifu said. "This will be your basic assement."

"I choose Po." I said confidently.

"Why do you say this like you won the fight already?" Shifu asked.

"Because I can see that 'Panda Style' is about quick thinking and improvisation. Think quick and fight with a purpose. Focus on what motivates you in Po's case Monkey's almond cookies." I said grinning but going back to my explanation quickly. "It also uses the fighter's body type and height as a factor. To put more weight and height into your moves and use it as leverage against your opponent." I smiled. "That's the gist of it right big brother." They were all threw off by my quick explanation on how Po fights.

"Sai you have quite the brain." Master Shifu said in amazement.

"Yeah but most of my power is brainy and not brawny." I said getting to a kick boxing like fighting stance. "Let's see if I can read into your moves."

"Right let's get it on." Po said enthusiastically.

I charged at him coming in for a right jab. He dodged to the left so I sweep kicked him with my left foot as he moved to dodge. He couldn't move in time so he lost his balance and I came in with a flurry of punches.

'Amazing he's reading into Po's movements and coming up with his next move accordingly.' Shifu continued to watch the fight astonished at what I could do without even fighting much.

He dodged most my punches and he went in for a counter-attack. 'He's coming in to a right punch.' I dodged left. 'Now a sweep kick like I did.' I jumped back in the nick of time and charged back in and did a high left kick. He blocked it and I quickly spun around and did a mid right kick. It knocked him off balance. 'He has better balance than I thought okay calm cool and think.' I closed my eyes and waited to hear his movement he came at me with a fast opened palm strike aimed for my chest. I ducked and charged forwards. He caught me by surprise with a right knee to my stomach but I pushed off his knee last second to go to the left of him. I did a quick spin and kicked him in the back followed by a right elbow and finished it with a double open palm strike. 'Got him.' He swung his fist back and I didn't block in time and I got knocked back. Once I stopped skidding I charged using as much momentum as I could.

He turned around and I jumped. 'Please have enough air!' I flipped and grasped his shoulders. I used my remaining momentum to swing my feet down and kick the back of his knees and as he slipped into the air I grabbed his left arm and slammed him into the ground. I had him effectively pinned. "Do you concede Po." We all knew I had him beat.

"You win. For someone who barely fights you can fight pretty good." He complimented me.

"I read a lot of manga and copy how to fight from those." I looked at my necklace and smiled happily. "He also taught me to fight and he said 'When you can't believe in yourself, believe in those around you and strive to protect them.'" I began to cry a little. "I hope he's okay."

"Whoever this guy is he sounds pretty okay to me." Po said.

"Yeah he always had a smile on." I wiped away the tears and smiled brightly. "Anyway master Shifu how'd I do."

"You did well your movements were timed consist and precise. You stayed calm and you remained still and calm. But you had a break in that after you hit Po in the back with that combo. Let me guess you thought you won prematurely?" I nodded rubbing the back of my neck.

"Master allow me to have the next fight." Tigress said with a strong look of determination.

"Tigress…" I focused on her. "All attack little to no defense. The cause is because after some bad event Shifu was in a foul and sour mood for a great period of time. He only saw a phantom of someone close to him and didn't see Tigress thus making her focus on attack and not defensive skills." I quickly noticed everyone's looks. "Did…did I say something wrong?" looked at Tigress and saw anger. "Also her temper is unmatched." I clamped my hands over my mouth. "Sorry."

(A/N: _Sorry folks all out of fight juice. I'll have them settle this next chapter but first some insight on Sai's __**BOYFRIEND**__. I'm going to hell XD_)

Jade Palace: Kitchen

"So Sai…" Po began.

"Yes."

"How did you know all that stuff?" he asked.

"I listened to the earth." I said as if it was normal.

"How?" he asked.

"I just can. Also was the phantom that haunted Shifu named Tai Lung?"

"Po gulped audibly. "Yes."

"Please tell me more the earth can only tell me so much."

"Okay but don't tell them I told you."

"And I won't tell Monkey about the countless cookies of his you ate." I said smiling.

"How do you even? Know what never mind anyway…"

-Flash back-

"Master Shifu found Tai Lung when he was a cub. When he was five he showed great skills in Kung Fu. So Shifu trained him. With Shifu's teachings he became a force to be reckoned. But as Tai Lung got older he also grew a bit darker and evil. His ambition of being the best and receiving the title as "Dragon Warrior" turned him evil. At the Choosing ceremony Oogway saw this and said he will not be the Dragon Warrior. So he went on a rampage and tried to take the scroll by force. Shifu couldn't destroy what he created and as a consequence now has a permanent limp. It's not noticeable unless you look real hard."

-End Flash Back-

I just sat there my bangs covered my face. I could tell Po saw my tears. "Why would one man who had such potential waste it like that." He hugged me and I continued to cry in his chest. 'I can't begin to tell how much pain everyone felt from that event and I brought it up carelessly. I'll make this right.' I stopped crying and wiped my face of tears. "Well Po since you told me a secret I'll tell you one. The friend who gave me this necklace is named Tsuyoi Hikari. I gave him that name because his eyes would sparkle and spark. It was like the heavens gave him their light. Just like how the earth gave me it stillness and calm. He was the only person to care for me. We'd do job request to continue on our travels together. I can only hope he's okay. And don't tell anyone this next part. H-h-he's my mate…" my face was redder than red.

"Little bro I hope you two haven't you know…" I went beyond red faced I over heated I had steam blowing out my ears.

"P-P-P-Po h-h-h-how could you j-jump to those conclusions me and him are too young…" I was stuttering as I tried to calm down. He found this all amusing too.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." He assured me.

"Thanks." By the time Po said that I already had dinner ready. "Spicy miso soup Po?" I handed him a bowl and he took a sip. His face erupted into flames and he breathed fire like a dragon.

"That…was…AWESOME!" He ate the rest of his bowl happily the burn of it easily going away.

"Thanks big bro." I handed him a second bowl of the soup and small horns appeared on my head. "Also big bro he's 20 years old." I laughed evilly as he did a spit take. But my laughing ceased as it hit me in the face. 'Glad I closed my eyes quickly.

Please rate and Review.

_What's next for our young panda? Maybe seeing his lover or fighting Tigress or or a big ol' baddy._

(A/N & Edit:_ Just had to do that folks just had to. Just so you guys know i've been redoing or editing the chapters. Sometimes to bring in more context or just for shiggles. Shits+Giggles= Shiggles_)


	4. Chapter 4

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Thanks for all the review's I treat everyone of them greatly.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Lovers, Ex-Baddies, and TIGRESS **_

Sai woke up early his ears twitching around. 'Thirty minutes till the morning gong… I'll go make a tuna sandwich and some ham and cheese sandwiches…' Sai thought as his ears twitched again.

"Help we're hungry and injured…"

'And some first aid supplies…' He said annoyed slightly.

**Bamboo Forest**

-Sai's POV-

I kept walking and stepping over rocks and other things once I got to a clearing I heard some voices.

"I'm hungry…" one of the voices said.

"Well I'm slowly dying but whatever." The other voice replied cheekily.

"Shut up I'm the one with their own knife in their back…several of them." The other retorted.

"So you got a mate?" The cheeky one asked.

"Yes she's 15 and a panda with odd fur color. She's also pretty feisty at that." He said in a lovingly bragging like manner.

"So you like 'em young then." He said still cheeky like.

"Watch it you cheeky bastard I'm like _pikachu _(A/N: _Pikachu copyrighted by Gamefreak and Nintendo. That is all._)from that trading scroll game." He said grinning stupidly.

"Aye I remember that." He said cringingly.

"Why am I not surprised." I said walking out seemingly from the woodworks of the forest. "Which one wants to explain first before I hurt both of you worse." I said very annoyed. "First Tsuyoi why are you carrying Tai Lung… Second why are both you injured…Third, **WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HERE SOONER**!" I ran to him crying. "I was _**worried **_about you." I was softly hitting his chest. 'Tsuyoi is a tanuki his fur is a light brown and his chest and belly fur is a cream color. Three bands on his tail are light blue and his hair is short and put into a spiky ponytail and it almost looks like he put bed-head into a ponytail.' "I thought *hic* I lost you. I thought *hic* I'd never see you again." By that point I was a blubbering mess. He just held me and kissed my forehead.

"You know I'd never leave you right?" I nodded still crying but I wasn't blubbering and crying, well I still was but not as bad. "Then you just worried yourself for nothing right?" Again I nodded. "So just stay calm and help us out please Tai just fainted and I'm due for one soon."

"Okay but once I'm done I'm leaving you with a map to get to the jade palace and carrying Tai Lung with me. I'll have to be lawye- CRAP!" The gong rang.

(A/N: _Time skiiiiiiiip._)

**Jade Palace**

"Hi everyone how's it going." I said nervously helping Tai Lung walk.

"Hi master Shifu." Tai Lung said panting.

"Sorry but my patient needs better medical assistance can someone help. If you don't its understandable." I waited for a couple seconds. "Okay I'll get the supplies myself." I began to walk to the bunkhouse. "Tigress I can already tell what you'll do please don't." She was half a step away from the trap I set.

"He'll go on a rampage again. Sai just let her do this." Crane said.

"No. I won't there is no need for pointless bloodshed." I said pretty adamantly.

"Whether you like it or not I'm doing it." He moved forward and where she stood the ground turned to quicksand. "What the heck?!" She yelled.

"I said not to do it. It'll only go to your shoulders so don't worry." I said advising her.

"It'll only get tougher if you struggle."

"Sai release her this instant." Shifu said.

"No Tai Lung has done no wrong the only wrong here is that none of you made sure his prison accommodations were safe." I said calmly.

"They were I made sure of it."

"Then Shifu **HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN HIM BEING RAPED IN THAT DAMNED PRISON!**" I retorted calmness gone. They all shared a look of shock and unease. "If you knew what he went through you would have know that _**ALMOST EVERYDAY**_ your "warden" Vachir and his "guardsmen" would rape him. They stole his pride and replaced it all with humility. His mind was nearly broken, **NO**, it was broken. He only rampaged the second time because he wanted to run from his problem. He wanted to _**DIE**_! That's the only reason why he called Po out that day!" I didn't realize that during that Tai lung was slowly walking away trying to run.

"Oh no, you don't." Tsu picked him up. "Let's just watch the fireworks buddy boy." He bit Tsu's arms but it didn't faze him. "Just calm down and let your lawyer guilt trip them."

"He felt broken beyond repair he's only alive because people felt pity for him. I didn't feel pity I felt like he deserved help that he needed someone to take care of him. Po I can only delegate that duty to you." I said hoping to hope that this works.

"Why me?" He said dumbfounded.

"Because before he rampaged the first he only wanted to impress you. He wanted the scroll to impress the fat panda that was too into Kung-Fu for his own good at times." I said put my hopes on this. "I tryin to say he loves you and wants you to be his mate at least give it a shot. For him it may turn his life around and get him out his depression pit."

"I'll give it a shot." Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded. "I'm only going to give it a shot cause you made a very convincing argument. But how could you know this?"

"I told you last night the earth tells me things that maybe useful." I said bored. I let Tigress out the trap.

"Po you can't be serious. You'll let some brat, some **weird **and** freaky** brat convince you into something dangerous!" I was in front of her in a second the only proof I moved was a cloud of dust.

"I dare you to say that again." My left eye was shining it was reacting to my anger. "I may have a bit of know how on to control my powers but I can't guarantee anyone safety if my emotions get in the way." I said voice cold and distance. I could feel the small bit of fear roll of her. And it felt _**good**_. She threw a blatantly seeable punch which I just let hit me in the face. "Please ma'am may I have another. I can feel your fear I can practically see it." I was no longer in control. I was being chained against a wall it was oh so dark. I tried to scream but I had no voice.

-Tsu's POV-

"Not good he's out of control. TIGRESS GET OUT OF THERE." I yelled.

"You should listen to this boy's mate. I'm dangerous." Sai's shadow threw a punch that whisked by her head. "3…2…1... Blast off." A small gust of air pushed by and Tigress was pushed to the side. She skidded to a stop. But was given no rest. He ran towards her and kneed her stomach and then punched her in the face. "Awww is Tigwess nor feewing up to snuff." He said mockingly.

"What is going on!" Shifu yelled. I dashed over quickly.

"Look at his shadow." I said calmly.

"What shadow." Shifu said.

"Exactly. He has no shadow currently. His shadow took over him. My bet is that he's currently feeling dark, scared, and alone. But there's a bright side. If he can kick his shadow out he might save Tigress."

"And if he can't?"

"Tigress soup anyone?" I said in a morbidly sense of humor.

"Can't you do something!" I shook my head.

"If I did two things may happen. One he calls down Sky Dragon and obliterates the valley. Two he guts himself. I'd prefer neither so let's just stay calm." 'Sai fight it and I'll owe you some mochi.'

**Sai's Mind**

-Sai's POV-

"Get out of my head!" I screamed.

'Aww but it's much too fun to break those you know and love. I can't wait to rip her open.' My shadow said darkly.

"No I felt so lonely until I met these people I may not have talked to them much yet but…They're people I want to protect. So if I need to fight you to protect them so be it.' I charged at him and punched at his chest and stomach.

'Sorry no purchase there buddy.' He dodged each punch. I kicked the left side of his head and he blocked it. I dropped into a split and swiped his legs from under him. He used that to his advantage and back flipped away. I jumped up and did a spinning dive-kick at his chest. He blocked it and then grabbed my legs and spun me around before throwing me into a wall. I hit my back and coughed up a bit of blood. He then lunged at me in a attempt to break me in two but I jumped out the way and slapped my hands against the ground four times. Four giant fist came launching out at him he repeated what I did and the attacks collided turning into dust. I jumped back and swept my arms back causing a bunch of stone spears to launch at him. I heard a grunt of pain.

"Looks like I found some purchase there." I said cheekily. He had two spears in his side and it looked like a mortal wound.

'Fine I withdraw for now."

"Later Rento and stay gone."

'Heh, I like that name I'll keep it.'

**Jade Palace**

I awoke on the ground with a few bruises on me. I sat up and winced sharply. "Oh great I have a spear in my small but painful gash in my side." I said clutching it as I stood up. "Okay, okay my bad but I think I learned some stuff. Like that I have my own mental scars and before I pass out is Tigress okay?" I said more concerned about her than me.

"Yeah Sai she's good. Nothing but some scrapes bruises and a small bit of stone spear in her shoulder." Tsuyoi said calmly. "Don't worry it's thin."

"Okay good. Are my eyes like yours now?"

"What, some unnatural color and with cat like pupils."

"I was gonna say a deadly snake but that works too…" I conked out pretty hard.

(A/N: _I feel the need to fill this with more stuff so prepare. Let there be more characters will it be a potential love interest and cause some waves or will I make Tsuyoi not his mate but a friend and give him a harem for later on... I like the harem idea but changing and shifting things is getting annoying so let's make him a- _*hit on head* **Sai: sorry bout this but the writer is annoying just enjoy this plot twist we gonna do.**)

**Valley Outskirts**

A boy stood in a hooded cloak that was black and tattered at the bottom. He wore white shorts with a dark green line going down the sides that slightly ballooned out at the end. (A/N: _Think of Juri's pants on Street Fighter but y'know like shorts._) His shirt was black and the sleeves were medium length only going to his elbows. He had a stocky build but was surprisingly light and quick. He swung from tree to tree using garrote wires but his primary weapon a scythe was held on his back by strong vines. "I'm close I can feel him." The boy said excited. "I hope he remembers me. I'd be sad if he didn't." When he got to the hill closest to town he dropped from the trees and walked the rest of the way. "I like that forest it was sleeping nice and quietly. Until those bastards bothered it. None the less it sleep once more. For anyone who harms nature will be forever lost in my sleeping forest." Vines, trees and flowers of all kinds began to grow behind him.

_Who is this mysterious boy? What powers does he have? What is his story? Questions will be answered in the next chapter of China's Fate: Earth's Plea! ...Feels like I did the outro to Dragon Ball Z_

(A/N:_Just so you know that monologue has no relation to Air Gear. It just sounded cool._)


	5. Chapter 5

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Sorry about all the editing to the story and stuff a bunch of new ideas and spelling errors keep popping up and I just lose myself. Very sorry but if it makes you feel better we're about to meet a very lovely character.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Plants versus Panda**_

"I get that I'm still injured and all…But **WHY ARE YOU GUYS WASHING ME UP**!" Sai yelled as Tsuyoi and Po washed him.

"But it's so fuuuuuuun. You're so squishy for someone who used to train everyday in Japan." Tsu said.

"I thought you never fought?" Po said inquisitively.

"I did when I had too…Which was when Tsu was drunk and got into trouble. He was too drunk to fight back." He said glaring at Tsu who was whistling like he done nothing wrong.

-Tsu's POV-

"Well Po and me should go shopping for clothes for you." I said trying to get away from him. "Make sure to wash your little friend before you get out." This left both Po and Sai red faced and I just chuckled and dragged Po out.

"…" Po was silent.

"Want to get Tai Lung." I said knowing that he would.

"Yes…"

"God it's been a week and Sai's still recovering and you... You fell head over heels after five days what the heck happened!" I was just confused as to what was going on.

"Well… We… ah…uh…" I began to giggle it slowly became a hearty laugh.

"Don't tell me you two got intimate." His blush and a nod just made he fall backwards rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh god, I'm going to die if you were the bottom." His blush worsened. That was all I needed. "Wahahahahahah! That's…That's just too rich! The Dragon Warrior plays bottom banana in the relationship. Wahahaahha!" my laughter slowly died as Tai Lung loomed over me.

"What's so funny?" His claws popped out one by one. I gulped in fear.

"Po was… bottom bana-AUGHH! MY EYEEEEEEES! MY EYEEEEEEEES!" He clawed my face leaving me with scratch marks. At least they weren't deep…

"Soooo… Wanna go clothes shopping?" Po asked still blushing.

"Sure." Tai's answer was small but it was bigger when he kissed Po. The panda went redder than Sai when I make the best dirty jokes. I just laughed again which ended quickly with a kick to the hip.

"Ooooooooow." I said groaning in discomfort.

**Valley Shopping Area**

"Do you think he'd like this light brown and white sleeveless tai chi outfit?" Po asked.

"Depends, are the pants black or dark blue?" I asked.

"Umm… Dark blue." He answered back.

"Yeah he'll like it. Hey Tai got his pj's? Tai?" I looked at Po. "Where the heck is your _**boyfriend**_?" I said grinning as he blushed and pondered where he could be.

"Isn't there a fish monger nearby?" I nodded. "And is it selling salmon today?" Again I nodded. "Then he's there, simple enough right?"

"Shut up at least I did lose my virginity in five days." I quipped.

"How fast did you lose it?" he asked.

"In one." I said proudly… "Wait no that's nothing to be proud of!" I quickly realized. Po was the one laughing now.

-Tai Lung's POV-

"So who the hell are you?" I was wary of this weird kid.

"What's it to you?! I just asked if you've seen a panda with a weird fur color and one gold colored eye and the other is jade colored." He said with the patience of a five year old.

"I've seen him but why do you want to know where Sai is?" I said sternly.

"So he does have a name." He said ignoring my question. "And here I am about to call him Cello."

"Why Cello?" I was curious.

"He always carried around a cello."

"Wow. But you still didn't answer the question. Why do you want to see him."

"It's personal. Now tell me where he is!" The kid was mad time to have fun.

"Alright I'll tell you if you can beat me in a fight."

"But I already did." He said quietly. I felt something slightly cut my arms and legs.

"What the hell?!" I was furious and confused. I then saw virtually a forest of steel wires surrounding me.

"When you confronted me I had you snared in my forest. Please tell me where he is all I want to do is thank him."

"Then why the bloody hell are you going to kill me?!" I was livid at this point.

"….Good point sorry." He retracted his wires the seemingly went into some small silver rings he had on all his fingers. "So can you take me to him then?" I hit him on the head.

"That's for threatening me but c'mon I'll take you." He smiled and we walked to the Palace.

**Jade Palace**

-Sai's POV-

"Ahhh a nice bath felt good." I put on a fundoshi (A/N: _I'm going to assume you don't know what a fundoshi is. Anyway its Japanese underwear traditionally worn at festivals I think…hey I'm not an expert I just know it's undies that show buttcheeks = q =_) and then the near tattered rags I can call clothes. I just sewed them together this morning. So they'll hold for gods knows long. I walked out to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and sang a song that always made me tear up a bit.

_It's alright, its okay._  
_I'm just a clown you'll find me anywhere_  
_In a circus in your heart_  
_I'm a nameless pierrot_

_Riding on a ball like the one up in the sky_  
_Did you know that it took me some time go get used to this._  
_Falling on the ground it isn't a mistake_  
_If you could be entertained, alright then my work is done_

_Sat in the crowd girl there you were why are you covered in tears?_  
_I Couldn't take my eyes off you've stolen my heart in a flash_  
_Allow me to wipe off all the sadness the tears Mom and Dad had never noticed_  
_My heart is yours, as long as you don't cry._

_Its okay, you're okay._  
_Its worth to lose everything to see you smile_  
_All the pain can disappear nothing for you to fear_

_Its alright, I'm alright_  
_Its worth for me to be treated like a loser_  
_Standing on top a little sphere, my name is Mr. Pierrot_

_The voice that you squeezed out as you cried to me_  
_"Untruthfulness is killing me and I can't stand it."_  
_"I swear that I would never lie to you baby,"_  
_Again and again rain of tears dropped from your eyes._

_Boy show me what you really look like beneath the happy face_  
_Show everything you've felt you've though you've ever wanted to express_

_Give me a reason to feel your pain_  
_Tell me the nightmares you've been seeing_  
_My heart is yours, as long as you're not shy._

_Its okay, you're okay._  
_There's nothing wrong with you without a smile_  
_Promise me you'll never lie, never hide your sighs_

_If you cry, can I cry?_  
_Take away every fear you'll ever fight_  
_Holding your hand tight in mine, I'll stay by your side_

_Let me smile; when you smile_  
_I love every story in your life_  
_Will you take me for a ride_  
_Love me day and night?_

_It's okay, you're okay_  
_Its worth to lose everything to see you smile_  
_All the pain can disappear_  
_Nothing for you to fear_

"That was beautiful." I whirled around to see Po and Tsu standing behind me holding clothes.

"No it wasn't." I said trying not to blush. "It's just a song about a clown who'll do anything to make this girl smile and be happy…even if it costs him his life."

"That's so saaaaaaaaad." Po said.

"Aaaaaaand the dam floods." He stared at me "Great job now how do we make him stop." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How bout we slap him repeatedly?" Tsu shook his head.

"Tai would kill us."

"No he'd kill _you_, I'd just lose an arm or some internal organ." I chuckled. "Tsu lightly shock the area please."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." He sent out a small electrical charge just enough to get whoever was spying on us a jolt big enough to lightly fry him.

"OWWWW!" Bingo. I walked over to where the yell came from.

"Hi there who are you? Answer quickly please." I said staring at a cloaked tiger. He had a stocky build and normal fur. His hair was just a tuft long enough to tickle his nose. It was a dark green color and it contrasted with his lime green eyes.

"So you don't remember me do you…" He asked sullenly.

"I'm sorry but I don't." I helped him up to his feet. He backed away from me. I saw a tear drop to the ground as he put his hood back on. "Are you okay?"

"…" He said nothing and drew out a scythe and charged at me.

"Whoa there buddy." I said and made a wall of rock rise upwards.

-Mystery Kid POV-

I sliced through the wall cleanly with my scythe and sent out a trap of my wires out. "I'll make you remember me!" I said tears falling from my eyes. I charged at him and threw a kick at his chest then swung my scythe to hit him with the back end of it. I was a bit too quick for him and he took both attacks full force.

"Nice moves but why do we have to fight?" He said in almost a whining manner. I gritted my teeth and sent out waves of vines to attack him. "Okay not normal I got it." Not normal…

-Flash Back-

"Hey Fatty you're not normal you like all the things girls do. Espicially these damn flowers!" The kid's group of lackeys began trampling on my mom's flowers. The only things I had left of her after she died.

-End Flash Back-

I screamed and ran at him I punched and kicked him he did nothing but stand there. "How long are you gonna throw this temper tantrum?" I said nothing but clenched my fist and punched him hard enough to make him skid backwards.

"You don't remember me so you don't remember **YOUR PROMISE**!" I screamed crying not even trying to mask it. "You don't remember saying to me that one day we'll live together in china with your friend and run a bookstore! You don't remember protecting me from those bullies who were trampling on my dead mother's flowers! You don't remember any of it… do you…" I just fell to my knees crying. The tears and the flames of knowing he doesn't remember me hurt worse than any blade. I just sat there crying as a forest slowly grew around me.

_This is the sleeping forest. May all who enter pray for the gods' forgiveness for all who enters will not come out. _

-Sai's POV-

"What the hell happened?!" Tai Lung said running up the stairs.

"I think I remember who he is…Mori Suimin." I said walking to the forest.

"Sleeping Forest…Isn't that the name of that legendary forest where fairies live and demons safeguard them and their treasure." Tsu said.

"Why would demons do something nice?" Po asked. "Aren't they supposed to be evil?"

"Buddy… me and Sai are demons why do you think we have these unnatural powers. Granted they're nice to have but it makes us hated by normal people…It makes us feel like freaks so we keep to ourselves and stay in villages high in the mountains where no goes. That Mori kid is only half demon. But me and Sai are full demon… which is why he has the need to currently help that kid." Tsu explained.

I walked into the forest entrance and slowly walked in. It enveloped me and I was thrown into a misty forest filled with whispering voices. I kept walking and slowly broke into a run. I ran in any direction the whispering was my dark-side. It kept talking about how I liked hurting people. How severing all ties with normal people will set me free. It all frightened me I didn't want to sever my bonds with anyone. I just wanted to surround myself with friends so I won't be lonely anymore. "_**I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!**_" I screamed and began to cry. I heard shuffling in a near by bush. "I don't want to be alone…" Someone hugged me from behind and held me.

"I don't want to be alone either… so how bout we be friends." The voice said I wiped my tears and looked behind me…It was my shadow. "Aww were you expecting that cute tiger? Huh? Were you because that wimp won't come looking for you. For all you know the twerp must hate your guts now. So why don't you just give in. Let me take the helm. I'll shoulder all your burdens and kill the ones who caused them. How bout it?" I was about to give in. My eyes hollow my will to go on crushed. He won and I simply don't care anymore.

"Get away from him!" Someone shouted but the voice sounded so far off I couldn't tell. I began to sing a song that slowly became their battle music.

_Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage__  
_

_It's only the fairy tale they believe_

I can't tell anything apart from one thing to another. I'm slowly drifting into darkness. There's a small light. At the end though.

**Sai's Soul Plane**

I awoke in a deserted canyon. Earth and mountains and walls as far as the eye can see.

"So you're awake now." The voice said.

"Who are you?!"

"It's me Rento. You gave me that name. Funny our names combined make 'silent'."

"Chikyu…" I said.

"What's that?"

"Our name it's Sairento Chikyu…" I said something in me awoken at that revelation. A jade dragon rose out the ground and stared at me. "I'm Sairento Chikyu I own this body and I will accept my shadow for all it's darkness. It's sins are also mine!" I yelled this and the dragon responded and flew to stand behind me.

"Nicely done Sai. I'm happy to have you as my other but can you handle the burden of my sins." He said sullenly I only nodded smiling. A strange song just played in the background.

_Kiweta i adora i amena i adesta_  
_Idela_  
_Asora i adora i asora i yamasa_  
_Idita dora_

"How can you… How can you say that!" He began to yell. "Don't you know I'm the reason we suffered for so long! I'm the thing that killed our parents for gods' sake!"

_Kasa melistora_  
_Imeta li aora_  
_I kasa melindora_  
_Ilyia iya_

"I know but didn't I say I'd shoulder your burdens as well."

_Kasa melistora_  
_Imeta li aora_  
_I kasa melindora_  
_Ilyia_

"…But why…"

_Kire kagim_

_a saibastia_  
_Inaria miamenta_  
_Asora ita saibastia_  
_Imilia iyasii iya_

"Because you're like a little brother to me." I walked toward him and hugged him. "You don't have to be alone anymore Ren." I said smiling. "Just let me shoulder it all. I have no problems doing so."

_Kiweta ita saibastia_  
_Inaria miamenta_  
_Asora ita saibastia_  
_Imilia iyasii_

"But….Thank you." He said crying into the hug.

_Kasa melistora_

_Imeta i aora_  
_Kasa melistora_  
_I kasa melindora_

_Ilyia..._

**Jade Palace Bunkhouse**

-Ren's POV-

"Shhhhhhhhh! He's waking up." I think that was Mori.

"Good. Now we can know why there's a small dragon spirit flying around him." Tsu said annoyed.

"Get the hell out…" I muttered.

"What did he say?" I sat up.

"**GET THE HELL OUT WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!**" I yelled staring at them.

"Sai what do you mean we?" Tsu asked. Gods explaining this is gonna suck.

"Well for starters I'm Ren." I said matter o' factly.

"Who?" Po said.

"I'm Sai's shadow we're now one in the same and he now shoulders my sin's and now can have Sky Dragon as a pet." It bit my ear. "YOWCH! Watch it you little reptile!" It hissed at me and flew to rest on Po's head.

"I don't think it likes being called a pet." He said giggling.

"Quiet non-virgin." I said cheekily making him blush harder than the sky sets red.

"Uncalled for…" He murmured.

"Tis true now I'll hand the reigns back to Sai before he kills me."

-Sai's POV-

"Sorry bout that big bro… he's still rough around the edges. But onto different matters I think I'll name the Sky Dragon…Hisui." It yipped and flew over to me and rested itself on my head happily.

"Well that's fine and dandy but what happened."

"Well I accepted Ren for all that he is and has done and I remembered my name it's Sairento Chikyu wait that means 'silent earth' right? Oh and Ren killed our parents. But I'm okay with it because I remember a song they would sing to me as sad as it may sound I found it soothing. Want me to sing it?" they all nodded.

_Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon__  
_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years__  
_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove__  
_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage__  
_

_It's only the fairy tale they believe_

Once I got done singing I saw them all misty eyed Po was the only one flat out crying. "Please stop crying big bro." I said.

"But you *hic* lost your parents and this song is all you have of them."

"That's alright. I know they're watching over me and Ren. But I can't forget we have our big bro, our mate, our father, the five and now a childhood friend." I said smiling.

"…Sai what's this manga under your backpack?" Mori asked. Po picked it up. I began to sweat bullets.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Doesn't sound like it Po open the book." Tsu said. Stupidly Po opened the book and suffered a massive nosebleed.

"What the?!" Tsu picked it up and did the same thing. "Why are you drawing this stuff?!" He yelled.

"They're too loud and Po's easy to hear with all those noises and well I just have to draw what I'm hearing to fall asleep if they do it!"

"Why!" He yelled.

"I don't know!" Tai Lung came in dragged and dragged Po to their room.

"You'll keep drawing till this book's full and then you'll do two more _**or else!**_" he threatened.

"Oh gods!"

Please rate and review.

_Aren't I evil but no. a shadow and a boy combine as one. Memory unbidden he shoulders all his shadows sins and burdens. He'll become the earth itself and hold everyone's burdens and let them depend on him. The next chapter will be more light hearted._

__(A/N: _Songs used It's only a fairy tale from Mai Hime, Song of storm and fire from Tsubasa Chronicles and Mai Hime, and Pierrot by Senka._)


	6. Chapter 6

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Pon pon way way way way way way pon pon way way way way way pon pon way

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Dragons and Demons…OH MY**_

"So Sai what things did you do to make money in Japan?" Po asked.

"Hmm oh, sometimes I did favors for a butcher, sometimes I did art commissions, and other times I just sang songs and played my cello for people."

"*cough* He also did work for mobsters! *cough*" I glared at Tsu.

"You did WHAT?!" Everyone yelled but Tigress and Mori.

-Sai's POV-

"It was just simple errands and they weren't bad people." I said trying to explain.

"But it was mobsters, MOBSTERS." Tai Lung put emphasis on 'mobsters' the second time.

"But they gave kids books, homes, shelter and food. They did all they could to avoid fights and everyone in that community donated to them. I was also a high ranking member and was let into all the meetings. A child helping out is good for publicity and appeal after all." I chuckled nervously. Sadly it was lost on everyone else.

"Well I can plead for the kid's cause." A voice said it was deep and gravelly…No way. I turned around quickly and saw him.

"Hachi! How's it going!" Hachi was a dog with bright red fur and a cream-ish underbelly. He wore a yukata with black cherry blossoms blowing in the wind on white background.

"Its all good." He said smiling.

"Liar…" I said looking at him gravely.

"You always know when someone's lying don't cha." He said flatly.

"Wasn't that part of my job. Make sure anyone who tried to harm or sell drugs on our territory wasn't lying when we interrogated them." I said coolly. "Now to the matter at hand…you're most likely being targeted by someone in our inner circle or some other mob." I said.

"Spot on buddy. So can you help a friend out? I'll give you your favorite sweets." He said in baiting manor. I was hooked and could only nod like a child would.

"Why are you giving him sugar?!" Tsu said worried for the most part.

"Let me get my 'cello' first." I went and got my tonfa things which were made entirely of stone.

"So that's what your cello was." Hachi said when I came back. "No wonder it felt like a mountain to everyone else." He said laughing.

"Hehehe shut up and be amazed." I set them down and focused on them and morphed them into dual katanas. "Eh, eh? Cool right?" I said grinning.

"Yeah it's cool alright. Well it's late if anyone needs me I run the flower shop now and will assist if you guys need anything." He said waving as he left.

"Well that was fun." I made the katanas into eight bracelets and put them on evenly.

"What just happened?" Po asked poking Shifu to make sure he's still alive.

"An old friend moved in and we're gonna help him." I said beaming. "Well I'm tired night guys." I said going to my room to sleep.

(A/N: _Time skip to next morning._)

"WHAT THE HECK!" I was washing my face when I noticed my eyes have once again changed color. "How many times is this going to happen?!" I noticed another dragon spirit floating around me. "Ren why is there another one." I asked him.

'Well since you did something nice for me…I did something nice for you…' He said embarrassed.

"Aww what's the little guy's name?" I asked.

'Rubi.' He said.

"We're keeping to the color thing." I said as more of a statement.

'Eeeyup.'

**Training Hall**

"So that's the gist of it for you guys." I told them about my morning.

"So that's why you screamed and have two of them floating around you." Po said.

"Eeeyup. And also why I have a jade colored eye and a ruby colored eye. Wait does this mean that it's a team battle when I spar with you guys?" I asked.

"No it just means you have some support to rely on." Master Shifu said.

"Okay. So can we spar now." I said giddily getting into a fighting stance.

"Sure Tigress you're turn." She cracked her knuckles and glared at me.

"Okay I'm sure that meant you're gonna kill me but you'll have to catch me first!" I began to run around the training hall. She was following me every step of the way. I jumped onto the ceiling when she wasn't looking. Once I saw an opening I jumped down and did a downwards spinning kick. She blocked it but I jumped away and had Hisui and Rubi attack he sides. Once I touched the ground I called them back and ran at her and kicked her in the hips with a powerful roundhouse. She was knocked into a wall but just came back and lunged at me. She knocked me down and was on top of me. I had them bite her arms and I kicked her off of me.

She tried to lunge at me again but I sidestepped her and grabbed her leg. I slammed her into the ground twice. She got free and kicked my in the chest. I gasped for a bit of air as she ran and punched me in the face. I punched her back and kneed her in the chin. I then jumped up and spun and did the strongest kick I could and knocked her into a wall. I was panting and fell on my back and just watched as she got out.

"Match over. Tigress you can do better just don't let your emotions sway you. Sai good job you managed to break her guard and deliver a what would be finishing blow. I can tell you held back though." And now I officially die. Thanks master Shifu.

"You held back…You held back!" She roared.

"It's only cause I didn't want to harm yo-AGH!" She tackled me down and choked me.

"I don't need your pity. I don't need some freak to take pity on me." She was hysterical.

"I'm…not a freak…" I retorted ever so weakly.

"Oh you're not I couldn't tell with all the dragons and unnatural powers. You're just a freak and nobody ever wants you. Nobody wants to see you again." She was glaring at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down I began to cry and I switched out with Ren.

-Ren's POV-

"You…idiot…" I said I was pissed how could anyone say such thing. "How could you say such things to him?!" I let her know how angry I was. I kicked her off of me and got up. "Do you know how much it meant to him to have people who care about him! He wanted a family so bad! I've seen what he went through I'm his shadow I know the loneliness he felt. And once he got something close with Hachi and the gang he was happy and helped however he could! When he got here he was subjected to damn near five years of torture and insults! He never went out that damned room of his. That orphanage was his own personal HELL! One that master Shifu RESCUED him from. Just like you! Yet your head is so stuck up your ASS because of your own damn pride and anger that you don't care about anyone's feelings!" I glared at her. "I think I made my point."

I took a bracelet off and turned it into a disk and sat on it. "I'll be at my secret place." I said flying out the room.

-Mori's POV-

"Tigress how could you?!" I yelled at her. "I can't believe you! I've seen people commit monstrous acts but none worse than I just witnessed. He's been through stuff just like you how can you do him wrong like that!" I walked over to her and slapped her as hard as I could. "If he does something stupid it's YOUR DAMN FAULT!" I ran out and used my wires to attach myself to his disk.

"I know you're there Mori." Ren said solemnly.

"Then you know I'm not letting go right." I said.

"Yeah let's go to Hachi's flower shop. Tigress did a number on Sai's head." He said sadly.

"Why would she do something like that? He's almost like a kid." We got to the flower shop and Ren switched with Sai who immediately began blubbering. After a few of his favorite candies he calmed down and became hyper.

"DEAR GOD HELP!" He was literally bouncing off the walls and talking a mile a minute. I couldn't even tell what he was saying. "SOMEONE HELP!" I was screaming for dear life. Hachi came out of nowhere and chopped him in the neck. Making him pass out. "Know what I'm not going to bother you guys…do you have a pouch of strong catnip I can have…" He handed me one. "Thanks…" I picked Sai up and grabbed my catnip and walked back to the palace.

**Jade Palace Bunkhouse**

"I'm tired… he's sleep we'll deal with Tigress later." I said carrying him.

_Will they make up with Tigress will there be more hostilities will Sai break up with Tsu or will it be vice versa and will Mori swoop in like a prince and carry Sai away find out next time_


	7. Chapter 7

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

I upload mainly on the week-ends so expect uploads then.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Relationships…They're fucking tricky!**_

It was morning and Sai still worried about what Tigress said about him. "Am I really a freak? Does no one really want me around?" He was curled into a ball in the corner of his room writing down song lyrics in his notebook. "I don't want to burden them if they don't want me around." He got up and began to put on his stitched up rags for clothes when out the corner of his eye he saw the clothes Po, Tsu, and Tai Lung got him. "I'll put those on." He picked them up and under them saw a scarf. It looked hand made and it was a midnight shade of black silk brought straight from Japan. "Must be from Mori…" He put on the clothes and opened the window and leapt out quietly. He dashed away deep into the woods and found a cave.

-Sai's POV-

"I wonder if I could live in this cave." I began to explore it. The deeper I traveled the darker it got. I had to have the dragon spirits light the way for me. They may be earth dragons but dragons none the less. I saw a sliver of light ahead and ran to it.

It was a giant clearing millions of flowers all around a big clear pond. In front of it was a shrine. It looked to be one for a wind dragon. "I wonder what'll happen if I touch it?" Stupidly I walked up to it and walked touched it. A bright light shot out of it and launched upwards into the sky. It soon began to whirl around and slither like a snake. It grew wings and horns that looked like thick pieces of tree branches. It was the color of the sky itself and the waters reflecting it.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?!" It roared furious as to it's rude awakening. "Was it you boy?!" I nodded fearful of it. "I should kill you where you stand but the fact you have Hisui and Rubi with you must mean you're their new master." He said coldly.

"W-W-Wait you know them? H-How please tell me." I asked wanting to know about this.

"They did not tell you? That's strange when dragon spirits finds their master they normally share all their knowledge with them after two days. Unless something happened to their master's spirit." A feeling of fear filled me.

"Did what Tigress say mess me up that badly?" I mumbled to myself.

"I sense a great air of doubt and an accepted shadow within you. What troubles you so master of my two dear friends?" The dragon seemed more caring now. I honestly began to cry as I shared what happened just a day ago. "That's troubling. So this Tigress' pride and anger have nearly shattered your spirit? This won't do." It said fiercely. Ren came out and took over.

"Hello can you do me a favor." He asked blatantly.

-Ren's POV-

"What is it shadow one." He said in almost a uncaring tone.

"Can you help split us apart? As in give me my own body so I can help him with his problems without having to shove him to the back of our mind." I asked hopeful that he can indeed help.

"Of course, has no one shared the stories of this pond?" He asked inquisitively.

"Nope." I answered him flatly.

"Well then all you must do is lay in it's waters and wish for what you want most. It will grant the wish only if it is of pure intentions. I have guarded it for over a millennia." He explained. I beamed brightly at the hopes of being able to have my own body and life yet still have Sai to be around. I'm honestly starting to care about others…gonna keep that a secret. I stepped into the pond and wished for me and Sai to be twins and for him to have the powers of earth solely and for me to have powers of wind. The powers for the purpose to protect those he cares about, those **we **care about.

The water began to shine. It swirled around me and began to form a yin-yang sign. As it swirl I felt like I was being torn from Sai's body. I was torn away from it till I became a spirit but slowly a body identical to Sai's began to form. Once it was done my spirit flowed into it giving it life. The process complete and the waters calming me and Sai rose out the water simultaneously. I looked at my reflection light brown and white fur just like him but azure blue eyes unlike his jade and ruby colored ones. "It worked…It worked!" I was simply ecstatic I ran to Sai and hugged him. The warm feeling of him the first person I could hold with my new body. We both smiled giddily till we both noticed I had no clothing. "Meep!" I quickly covered my shame just to hear Sai giggle and the dragon laugh heartily. "Can someone help here." I asked whiningly.

"I can." Sai pulled out his tattered clothing that he used to wear. "They may be rags but they get the job done right." He smiled and I just took them and turned around and got dressed.

"Aww I quite liked that sight." Once dressed I whirled around for that familiar voice. That damned man was back. "Here I hoped you extinguished the life of your other but here I see that you in fact let him live and now are twins. HA! Don't make me laugh! You still fell nothing but loneliness don't you? That burning silence that made you weak enough to seek me out in the first place. The man that gave you the strength to take that pest over momentarily." His voice made my heartache from the decisions I made before.

"I don't know who you are but he's not alone anymore!" Sai was sticking up for me I was blown away. He's sticking up for me even after hearing that and me being the cause of all our troubles.

"Why? Why are you sticking up for me?" I choked out between newly forming sobs.

"Because like I said before you're like a little brother to me." He looked back smiling. Those words sent a gust of wind into my soul causing a storm to rage inside me. The lazy winds around us picked up in speed my hands glowing blue.

"Stay away from my **BIG BROTHER!**" I screamed and shot a violent amount of winds at the mystery man. He just dodged but had visibly been shaken.

"Two elementals and dragon masters damn! I'll return one day to end you both and claim you powers as mine." He said and dashed away. I looked at Sai and saw him crying.

"What's wrong?! You're not hurt are you?" I asked worried.

"No I'm not hurt it's just… you called me 'big brother'." He said smiling

"Geez don't scare me like that!" I said hugging him.

"Not trying to break up this touching moment but seeing as how you have wind powers now…" The dragon led on.

"Hehehe I accept myself and my own faults and mistakes and I'm ready to move forward just like the storming skies!" I said proudly and walked over to the dragon. "Got a name buddy?"

"It's Kaze, master." I could see the pride he held die a bit but I could see happiness replace it. The happiness of no longer being lonely.

"Then let's go home." I said as he shrunk to Hisui and Rubi's size and floated around me.

(A/N: _Time skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_)

"Where is Sai?!" Po, Shifu and everyone but Tigress was frantically searching for him.

"It's okay I'm right here." He said walking up the stairs with me in tow.

-Sai's POV-

"Where have you been and who is the doppelganger?" Po asked.

"Just exploring and this charming fellow here is Ren, or was his name is now…" I left a pause for him to answer.

"Sora Chikyu pleasure to meet you all…again…in my own flesh." We explained what happened and everything.

"So in short we have another freak and an unknown bad guy. Hooray." Tigress sarcastically remarked. I could see that Ren, no Sora wanted to blow up at her and I let him.

"Can't you be happy for once? I have my own body. Sai doesn't have to share his. I can now physically protect everyone we both care about. And I have a family now." Wasn't an explosion but it made his feelings known.

"No I can't be happy. I don't care that you finally have a family or whatever. I don't think of either of you as family and I never will. You two are nothing but trouble and because of you two we have a threat to the valley loose. How can I be happy about that?" She replied disdainfully. I walked over to her and slapped her. Everyone was shocked Tigress more visibly though.

"I held my tongue through this short little conversation and heard what you had to say and frankly I don't give a damn." I said coldly shocking everyone more. "You can harm my feelings but to harm my shadow's, no my **little brother's** that's unforgivable. I don't care about your feelings towards this whole thing. I have a blood relative close to me now and I have a family. You can say harsh and shitty words but they're just words. And so if you don't have anything good to say don't say a damn thing at all Tigress." I finished my cold response and walked the market to get Sora some clothes.

"…Tigress want some cream for that sick burn!" Po joked and the five (minus Tigress) Sora and master Shifu shot him a dirty look. "Too soon?" Tai Lung just dragged him away by the pants shaking his head and trying not to laugh at the scene that just unfolded.

(A/N: _Time Skip again…Was Mori asleep through what was so epically put by Po as "Sick Burn"!_)

I came back with some better clothing for Sora only to see Tigress waiting at the top of the steps. I could see the apologetic feelings just roll from her being. "Hi Tigress." I said coldly as I walked by. She grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Look…I'm… sorry for what I said." She began to apologize I would be shocked if what I said **DIDN'T** make her apologize. "It's just that ever since you got here master Shifu has been giving you all the attention. I just got jealous and let my anger and pride take over me. I'm sorry really." Okay making someone feel like that felt good yet made me feel guilty just as much.

"Apology accepted. I never meant to steal his attention from you. Though you didn't need to hurt my feelings and try to hurt Sora's. But I forgive you and I'm sure he does too." I said smiling. And she let go of me and walked to the training field.

Whistling I walked to my room on the way I heard Mori singing in his room and I heard someone playing a guitar.

_Do you remember_

_The songs you used to sing to me._

_The stories you used to share with me._

_All this precious cheerful memories,_

_Sitting in a tiny little box._

_Awaiting to be with you again!_

_If I can't_

_Talk to you again._

_I'll just cry like a thunder storm,_

_Waiting for you to come back to me._

_This song_

_Is my way to voice my feelings to you!_

_I'm in a forest filled with sleeping animals._

_Just waiting to talk to you again._

_Wanting to hold you again._

_But this all just a dream._

_An elaborate screening_

_Of my feelings towards you!_

There was a break in the song for a guitar solo meant to go with the emotional part of the song.

_I love you my dearest Friend!_

_I loved you-_

_I loved you- _

_I loved you since that day._

_I want to voice my feelings for you. _

_In hope that you can comprehend_

_That when I say "I love you" that you'll believe!_

_My dearest friend _

_I wish to be friends no more._

_I just want something more!_

_More than this…_

_I want my first kiss to be with you._

_I want my first true love be with you._

_I've only ever seen you!_

The guitarist struck a few final chords and the song ended. "So what'd you think Sora?" Mori said winded a bit.

"For both of us having not a lick of practice I'd have to say we rocked!" He was just ecstatic. "One question was that song for Sai? Because if it was I'll get Tsu to spill some much need to be released beans and that will have Sai running to you." He said a plan forming.

"Then I give him the ring…" He began.

"And you're together!" "And we're together!" They said at the same time. My cheeks were flushed red at Mori's indirect confession of love. Now to help them secretly… "Oh Tsuuuuuuu." I whispered evilly.

(A/N: _To Tsu's room Sai full speed ahead!_)

"Tsu!" I yelled as I approached his room. I heard him jump and knock something over. I opened his door and smelt sake all over the place. "You're drunk…" I said flatly.

"No *hic* I'm not, I'm just *hic* light headed." He retorted the way a drunk only can.

"So I hear you got a secret. Tell me now!" I yelled.

"Okay just don't tell Sai." He looked around outside his room for a second. "I'm not really his mate. I'm pretending to be him. His real mate is Mori or he would be if he had the balls to be. Anyway I'm just his god-father. I was told by his parents in case they die to watch over him by any means." He hiccupped and fell backwards on his bed. "Don't tell him it might crush the poor boy." Crush no…Devastate no…Obliterate yes… I began to sob and ran out the bunkhouse.

-Mori's POV-

"Did you hear sobbing?" I asked Sora.

"Probably Sai or Po." He said tuning his guitar.

"Why Po?" I asked.

"Tai Lung screwed him too hard." He began snickering until he felt a murderous presence come from the room next door. "Sorry I was kidding!" H said fearfully.

"Better had been!" Tai Lung yelled back.

"I'm going to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." I said walking out. Once there I saw Sai crying quietly. "Sai you okay?" I asked.

"You knew didn't you!" He got up tears streaming from his eyes. 'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit _**SHIT!**_'

"Know what?" I feigned ignorance.

"Know that Tsu's my god-father!" He basically roared.

"I'm sorry for not telling you…he made me promise not to. He said you'd be devastated." I said suddenly regretting almost everything.

"Didn't stop you from planning on it though!" He again basically roared. 'Well shit I'm screwed… Mommy save me!'

"You h-h-heard that?" I said shakily.

"Yes I heard it! I heard how you felt but knowing that you planned to use something like this to make me fall in love with you is just infuriating! I already loved you, you didn't need to do anything like this! Now I don't know how to feel!" out of breath and rage he stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry…" I said tears streaming from my eyes. Liberally running down on to the ground. "I'll just leave you alone then…" I ran away. I ran swiftly down the stairs and to the forest.

"Smooth moves point dexter." Sora said coming out the palace with Po and Tai Lung. "And it wasn't his fault. I put him up to it. He just wanted me to listen to this song he wrote **for you.**" He said sternly. "Let's go get him before someone else does." The three of them ran down the stairs and I just followed feeling like crap.

(A/N: _Can't anything be easy for these people?_)

In a clearing in a near by bamboo forest I sat on the ground head in my arms crying into my knees. "I'm sorry Sai… I'm so sorry. I should've never done anything like this. I don't deserve anyone's love…" I was choked on a few sobs and cried harder. I heard some heavy footfalls approach.

"Hello there." Came the gravelly voice of a scarred, burnt, and battered rhino.

"W-W-Who are you?" I said slowly getting up not liking this one bit.

"I'm Vachir and I'm looking for a snow leopard." He said.

"Tai Lung?" I said unknowingly of his plots.

"So you've seen my kitty. Tell me where he is?!" He suddenly ran at me and held me by the collar of my shirt.

"I'm not going to tell you! You'll hurt him!" I screamed.

"Damn right I will. I need to repay the little bastard back for what he did to me." He snarled.

'Someone help!' I was trapped I couldn't concentrate enough to summon any plants.

"If you don't tell me I'll take you in his stead." He said with a lustful gaze.

"**HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!**" I screamed praying that someone came to help.

"**Get away from, MORI! NOW YOU SCUM!**" It was Sai he ran out from the forest and spin kicked him in the side of the head hard enough to break his skull. "Mori are you okay?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm okay." I said still crying. He lifted my head up by the chin and wiped away my tears and kissed me. My face must have turned red because I was burning up. When he pulled back from the kiss he just smiled at me and walked over to the cowering Vachir. I touched my lips lightly they were still warm from the kiss and just a bit sensitive. "My first kiss…"

-Sai's POV-

I kneeled down to the cowering rhino face showing no emotion and a cold aura of killing intent flowing from me. It was so thick it was almost tangible. "So what were you going to do to my friend again?" I asked rhetorically.

"I-I-I'm…" He stuttered.

"Save it bitch! I don't give a damn. You were going to hurt Mori, you were going to try to rape him. Weren't you!" I didn't give him the luxury to reply I picked him up with one hand and summoned a sharp jagged knife from the earth. "Tell me why I shouldn't I kill you?" I said pressing it to his neck.

"Because you're just a kid!" He screamed in fear.

"Hasn't stopped me before…" He had a scared questioning look in his eyes. "I'll let you in on a secret you fucker. I killed my parents when I was five and I felt no remorse. Now if I were you I'd leave and never come back. Or you could just kill yourself with this here knife." I tossed it to him as I dropped him on the ground. "You have five seconds to rid yourself from my sight." I said and saw him scrambling to his feet. "5" he was running farther and farther. "4" He was almost out of sight. "3" Visual contact was lost and his footsteps were still there. "2" His footsteps were barely audible anymore. "1" He was gone completely and I killed the evil aura flow. Turning back to normal I looked at the stunned faces of Po, Tai Lung, Sora, and Mori.

"Woah, bro that was harsh." Sora said.

"He was going to harm Mori. That is unforgivable." I said coldly.

"Should've killed the bastard." Tai Lung mumbled.

"I can throw a spear at his heart if you want." I said thinking on the same page with Tai.

"No, no killing!" Mori screamed. "I don't want you to have someone's blood on your hands. Even if it was to protect me. I wouldn't want that." He began to cry lightly but stopped when I patted his head.

"Okay I won't. I'm sorry about what I said earlier Mor-MPHH!" He suddenly kissed me effectively shutting me up and slid a ring of flowers on my ring finger. When he pulled back I was just on cloud nine. So I began to sing.

_I see you before me you see me before you__  
__Never thought that I'd fall in love with you__  
__I will take your soul if you take my heart  
__Fly away together, far away forever_

_Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure__  
__Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever  
__Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure__  
__Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring__  
_

_So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where __I'll go to the park wait for you to come__  
__I believe in you only one is you__  
__You will be my angel I will be your spirit__  
__Doesn't matter what what they say to us  
_

_Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure__  
__Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever  
__Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel__  
__Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure__  
__Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring__  
_

_So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where  
_

_Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?__  
__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?__  
__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?__  
__Personne ne peut venir entre nous__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?__  
__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?__  
__Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?__  
__Personne ne peut venir entre nous__utsukushi tora utsukushi tora_

_I see you before me you see me before you__  
__Never thought that I'd fall in love with you_

"You'd better had have fallen in love with me!" Mori yelled hands on his hips pouting at me. Everyone just laughed and we walked home. 'Today was some crazy day.' I thought to myself

_What's next an assissanation attempt on Hachi…a memory coming unbidden from that maze called Sai or the appearance of someone's uncle…probably all of the above… most likely. Or something light hearted…and Sai and Tsu's break up which neither may feel anything from._

(A/N: _Song(s) used CHOCOLAT feat. Mariya Ise - TCY Force with a modification to fit the recipient of the song. How'd you like the original song lyrics. utsukushi tora means beautiful tiger._)

Please rate and review it's all very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

I upload mainly on the week-ends so expect uploads then.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Assassins, Twins, Snow Leopards…Is Someone Gonna Be Adopted!**_

"Big Brother, are we there yet? My fangs are getting hungry." An average sized stout ten year old snow leopard said licking his fangs which were sharp and glowed in the moonlight. He wore a deep dark blue cloak and an English outfit. "Those English men didn't do much for me. They just ran screaming…why were they even in China? No matter I stole three of their guns." He said giddily as he held up two silver revolvers and a black rifle sat on his back. He had no shadow neither did his Big Brother.

"I don't know Kira…I hope not I don't want anyone hurt because of us." He said with a strong degree of sincerity. "I just wanted you to be happy and explore. I only came out so I could help you…but now…everything has went wrong. I can't do anything right!" All his frustrations at their situation. "He murdered out parents and now forces us to work for him!" He fell to his knees crying softly. "I'm your shadow and yet I'm the good half that's trying to help…I don't want you to be alone."

"SHUT UP!" Kira yelled. "I'll never be alone as long as you don't leave me." His shadow nodded and sat up and wiped away the tears. "Let's go get our target. Then we'll get our real target and he will be torn asunder by the _**Deep Sea**_!" Kira was smiling a blood-thirsty smile that showed no emotion but anger and hatred towards that man.

-Sora's POV-

Me, Sai, and Mori were at Hachi's shop playing poker. Mori and Sai were cleaning everyone else out. "What the hell? How are you two so good at this?!" I shouted playfully angry. They shared a look and smiled.

"Skill, just skill and luck." Sai said almost cryptic like.

"I can't fathom for the life of me how you two play this game. I fold." I said placing my cards down and giving my chips to them.

"Damn straight you fold." Sai said happily gloating.

"I like how you take advantage of being a way from master Shifu to just curse like a sailor." I said just amazed. "It's like you have two personalities. Oh wait you did." I laughed until a knife whizzed by my head with a letter attached to it. "What the FUCK!" I screamed.

"Oh a letter Hachi I believe it's for you. I think your stalker is planning his attack tonight." Sai said nonchalantly. Hachi got up and read the letter.

"Hey your right. He wants me to go to this clearing in the forest and to bring you guys to see me die." He said almost like it's a joke.

"Well let's go so I can see something fun." I said wanting to get this over with.

(A/N: _Wow just started and there's action. Snow leopard assassin…sound's like some couple's gonna be adopting a cub soon._)

-Hachi's POV-

"Hey I'm here can we get this over with." I said bored and tired. My ears twitched as the clicking of some weapon came from the distance. A small fast projectile hit me in the shoulder and turned into a spear of sorts and pierced through the rest of my shoulder.

"What the hell is that water?!" Sora shouted. Now that's something I can fight with ease.

I surrounded myself in flames. "I didn't know he could do that." Sora murmured.

"Lot's of things you don't know about me you cheeky kid." I said amused.

"Like that you have a crush on Tsu." Sai and Mori basically sang out and Sora fell over laughing.

"…" The flames around me turned hot pink as I began to blush.

"Pink, very scary indeed." Sora said laughing. I shot a ball of fire at the trees it was small and precise. It hit its target because leaves rustled and a small voice cursed.

"Got you." I said smiling.

-Kira's POV-

I held my tail it was a bit singed but not badly or anything. "Damn you." I readied my rifle on him and fired as fast and as rapidly as this thing could. "Die, die, die, die, die!" I shouted firing bullet after bullet. I ran out soon after and took out my revolvers and sprang from the trees and fired at the Hell Hound. He dodged most of the bullets. "Slippery bastard aren't you!" I sweeped his feet from under him and jumped back and fired more bullets at him. He just melted them all. "Fucking fire." I muttered.

"You, you're trying to kill me you're only what nine?" He began to laugh. I ran up to him and pistol whipped him in the face then spin kicked him in the side. He went flying.

"Dark Cascade!" I fired bullets at him rapidly from all sides. When they got close to him they turned into water bombs and exploded. "I'm ten and in a fight age and size don't matter it's about strength skill and strategy!" I shouted.

"My thoughts exactly boy." Someone said before a deafening crackle of electricity stuck me. Before I fell unconscious I noticed to hands on both sides of my head electricity still zapping back and forth.

"Big…Brother…I'm sorry." I passed out.

(A/N: _to this little monster's subconscious we go folks._)

I was in complete darkness nothing but shadows. I was curled into a ball head between my knees crying softly. Sitting there whimpering with no one to console me. I'm alone again just like I was when I was four just alone. I sat in a cage softly crying till I noticed a snow leopard older than me reach out his hand. Next to him a fat panda smiling I reached out my hand and the cage broke and the darkness surrounding us turned to light.

I sat up with a gasp of shock. And whimpered that there was no snow leopard and panda there to smile at me and take me away to a happy place. I looked down and saw that I had a shadow. He's gone Big Brother went back. I tried to stand but my head hurt and I fell to my knees in pain. 'Ten year olds don't deserve this…nor do they deserve what I went through.' A panda much like the one from my dream came rushing in quickly and scooped me up smiling a goofy smile.

"Hey little fella. Got a name?" He asked caringly and concerned. I nodded thinking it's a trap that this can't be real. But I answered anyway.

"K-Kira, Kira Shinkai." I said almost pathetically quiet. 'I'm an assassin, I don't need any form of love or pity…or do I…I'm just ten…I can't…' I began to cry and he just held me to his chest and let me cry away almost all the sadness. After a few minutes I stopped.

"Better." He said smiling. I just nodded and nuzzled his chest. It's so friggin soft. "Tai come here." He said in a sing song voice. Almost on cue the snow leopard from my dream came in.

"Hey love and hello little one." He said smiling and I reached out for him.

"P-P-Papa?" 'Oh my god did I really say that!' He picked me up and sat me on his shoulders.

"Yup I'm your papa now." He said with a grin. "And Po there is your daddy." I looked confused and almost pointed out that the panda was a guy too but stopped myself and giggled. "What's so funny hmm?" He said smirking.

"Nothing papa it's just you two look weird together and almost like husband and wife." I began to giggle more. And the panda named Po just blushed beet red and I giggled harder. I have a family now. I'm not alone anymore. I'm so happy.

"C'mon let's go meet everyone. Daddy there baked you a cake to welcome you to the family." He said smiling.

"Okay papa." I said beaming.

-Po's POV-

'And seemingly just like that me and Tai adopted a child. We have our own cub. It's going to get awfully full in the Jade Palace now but the more the merrier right. I can't think of what happened for him to have went down the path he did but we'll fix the wrong of whoever did this to him.' I thought and was just determined to be the best parent I could possibly be.

"Daddy we're all waiting for you." Kira said that in a bubbly voice. I just picked him up and we went to the kitchen.

"Let's have a party!" I shouted and there was just cheers and happiness.

_The ending feels I just had to do something a bit happy for personal reasons._

Rate and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Over 400 views on this one and over 100 on the OHSHC Fanfic but please show some more love to the KH fanfic please. I feel like I'm not doing well on it.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Training Days and Party Shopping and Celestial Mages...Da Fauq**_

"Leviathan Claw!"

"Double Crescent!"

"Vine Destructor!"

Three attacks launched in a clearing. The first a massive claw made of earth aimed at the second attack which was two crescent shaped gust of wind. The third was aimed at both it was a massive tangle of vines covered in sharp blade like thorns. The attacks clashed and an explosion blew back the trio.

"Damn…Again next move!" Sora shouted.

"Right!" Sai and Mori said in unison.

"Twisting Destruction!" Sora spun around fast creating a twister and then jumped out and reared both hands back and pushed them forward hard launching the twister.

"Moon Dropper!" Sai raised his hands and a giant boulder launched out the ground and then flung it in the direction of the twister.

"Forest Storm!" All the leaves, thorns, and flower petals instantly shot at the other attacks and the result was the same as before.

"A…A…Again." Sora said huffing.

"Leviathan Cross Slasher!" He shouted before kicking in full swings in any direction launching over 50 blades of air.

"Jade Destroyer!" Sai got out weakly and reared back both fist and punched forward launching 90 sharp precise needles out the ground like it was a porcupine.

"Leaf Cutter!" Mori covered his arms in leaves and then made them grow out into bladed gauntlets and ran at the attacks and like a leaf moved gracefully as he destroyed the others' moves bit by bit. Getting cut in the process as well as stabbed. By the end of it the trio was worse for wear and Sai and Sora had to send out their dragon spirits for help.

"Sorry guys heehehe we got carried away." Sora said weakly while being carried over one of Po's shoulders. Sai was on the other and Mori was being carried by Tai Lung.

"Wait I just realized…Tai your name from what I can roughly translate means 'great dragon'…" Sai couldn't finish his sentence cause he passed out and after that Mori and Sora passed out as well.

(A/N:_Hmmmm while those three go nighty let's check on Po, Tai, Kira, Shifu, and the five._)

"Grandpa Fufu…" Kira started holding Rhapsody. Sai gave him the stuffed animal at the welcoming party a day ago and everyone's been training since. Shifu's cheeks reddened at being called 'grandpa Fufu' and he smiled a bit.

"Yes Kira?"

"Have you noticed how papa and daddy aren't really fighting?" He asked innocently.

"Hmm what do you mean?"

"Well it almost looks like they're dancing and it keeps going on until one of them messes up on accident or purpose." He then pointed out how Po crossed one of his legs over the other as he was about to kick causing him to fall. "See?" He said bubbly.

"Hmmm I guess I do." Shifu just chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Tai came over.

"Nothing papa go back to dancing with daddy." Kira just doubled over laughing at his papa's quizzical look. But Tai Lung just scooped the cub up and walked off tickling him.

"Grandpa Fufu." Po made this goofy smile as he said this.

"Shut it panda." Shifu said walking away to go to bed.

(A/N: _Anyone who can guess where I got "Fufu" from you are awesome and we time skip to morning after training session._)

-Sai's POV-

"I can't move….anymore…" I fell down face first and just wheezed as I notice a cup of water pushed into my vision. "Thanks…" I quickly got up and guzzled the water down happily. I winked at Sora, Mori, and Kira and left the training hall and went to the Sacred Peach Tree.

"So we're going then?" Sora asked in a hushed tone when they got here. I just nodded and ran down the stairs to the village. They followed closely.

"Mori stop by at Mr. Ping's to see if we can use his kitchen." Mori broke off from the group. "Kira get some flowers from Hachi the order was already placed." He broke off. "Sai we're going grocery shopping."

(A/N: _Not gonna spoil teh beans._)

"Wow this is a good haul we got here." Sora said.

"Yeah it is…wait do you hear that."

"That noise that sound like three bunnies waiting to get beat up."

"Yup."

"Let's go." And we just ran off groceries in hand to this little secluded spot of the village. Just in time to see a weird cat thing to be ganged up on by Chase, Mace, and Jayce…hey their names rhyme stupidly.

"Give us that book old man." Chase said like he owned it.

"And I said go screw yourself." The cat thing was calm and held that book nonchalantly.

"Listen here freak we just want to pawn the book. Looks like it's worth a lot." Mace said again like they owned it and not the kid.

"Once again go screw yourselves you bloody idiots." He said with a angry glare.

"Oh kitty thinks he can fight us." The cat thing just took out five cards from his sleeve.

"Tarot cards you know they can read fortunes? Let's read yours!" He threw them at Chase and they just whizzed by.

"Was that suppo-What the!" After a loud ripping sound he looked down to see his clothes were destroyed.

"Hmm public indecency you can get in trouble for that and I guess I should arrest you then." He said and pulled steel looking things from his sleeves and slapped them around Chase's wrist. "I say we forget about this whole thing, Eh?" He said as a devilish intent flowed off of him.

"Y-Y-yes sir." The cat thing snapped his fingers and Chase's clothes came back and his wrists were unbound.

"Now leave my sight!" They just ran away and he took off his robe but the hood was attached to his shirt which was a white silver trimmed short sleeved tai chi shirt. His shorts also matched his clothes they were black and silver trimmed as well with a dark blue sash around his waist. "Hello there." He said as he saw us.

"Hi I'm-"

"Sai and that is your twin slash former shadow now named Sora. Pleasure to meet you I'm Shiro Tentai." His fur was pure snow white like he isn't tainted by anything.

"How did you-"

"Celestial Mage." He answered quickly.

"What is that?" I asked a bit intrigued.

"Oh it's like the Dragon Warrior but rarer. You see I'm not one for long stories but I used to belong to a different dimension until my powers woke up erased my memories of that place and blasted me here in this form. I'm also good friends with Po and in fact good friends with Tai Lung as well. I work for the Emperor as his loyal advisor and body guard but he doesn't need me all that much anymore. He got progressively wiser as I spent time teaching him on strategy, economics, and how to rule fairly but firmly."

(A/N: _Note I will expand upon this little thing once I'm not so stretched thin. Just expect for a backstory on Shiro at some point in time._)

"I don't-"

"Believe that, Sai, heh believing and seeing is a few totally different concepts shall we go to Mr. Ping's to get this lovely surprise going." He said walking off to the noodle shop.

"What the hell?" Me and Sora said in unison.

(A/N: _At Ping's noodle shop._)

-Shiro's POV-

"Mr. Ping!" I shouted at the sight of the goose.

"Shiro my boy how are you!"

"I'm good, I managed to get the Emperor to cave in and ask you to cater his daughter's wedding. Also is Po around I came to congratulate him and Tai Lung on getting soon to be engaged…with a bit of "parental" nudging." I grinned impishly.

"You always meddled in things you have. How old are you this year? I need to make you a cake." He said whistling.

"This year I'll be 35 Mr. Ping hey later on how about a game of checkers and some sake?" I said bringing out a bottle of the best imported sake from Japan.

"Lovely, lovely but I got to help them with their surprise for my son and now son-in-law."

"Don't forget the cub they adopted." I said waving goodbye as I went to the palace. "I really don't feel like walking." I said a small incantation and began to float off to the palace.

(A/N: _It's a wedding party –blows whistle- wooot._)

"Hello anyone here?" I stood in the Hall of Warriors looking for anyone. "Wonder where they are?" I said side-stepping a black figure that attempted to attack me. "Hello there do you happen to know where the residents of this fine palace are?" The black shadowy creature just snarled at me and charged again. "Fine then." I said bringing out my spellbook and tarot cards. "Light the way Goddess of light: Illumia!" I held my hand out and a ball of light shot at the creature. The light burned him and tore away at the casing of darkness around him reveling it to be a wolf. "Hmm this is troubling. Tell me who do you work for. Answer and I won't harm you further."

"_**Eribus protects me with the darkness. He gave me power and ordered me to kill the Celestial Mage. The being that can help train any being with mystical powers into true maturity and recognize their destiny. You must –Aghhhh!**_" I shot another ball of light right into his mouth.

"Y'know I take back what I said. I'll let this light burn you slowly and roast away the darkness. Then I'll torture you painfully slicing and cutting you with these cards!" I threw several at him and the formed a pentagram around him. "Light the way for this lost soul for he has strayed from the light. Goddess of Light save him from the dark: Luminescence!" Pentagram exploded with light burning away the darkness surrounding the wolf. Freeing him from Eribus' control and erasing his memories of servitude. "Things are as dire as the stars have shown me, Eh? Eribus! I don't know how long I have to fight you till you die! But I'll keep on fighting!" I shouted at no one in particular and went to treat the wolf for any injuries.

(A/N: _The antagonist has a name at last. I wonder how they will react to this all._)

"Hey Shiro!" Po ran at me and hugged me.

"Cat-nuki can't breathe too tight!" I tried to say as he squeezed me tightly.

"Po you're killing the poor thing." Tai said cheekily. "Although he does deserve it for disappearing on us both."

"I couldn't help it! Eribus won't stop himself you know!" I said as my portly body started glowing. "Po the auto defences are kicking in stop." He let go immediately as the white, blue and silver runes appeared on me. Once let go of the ceased and disappeared. "Thank you."

"So what's this about Eribus?" Tai Lung asked.

"Well erm…" I began to whisper. "He's back."

"What I couldn't hear you?"

"ERIBUS IS BACK AND AFTER EVERYONE AFFILIATED WITH ME!" I yelled close to tears. "Everyone's gonna be in danger because of me. Because I couldn't kill him, because I was to weak to do it back then when he made Tai go crazy after he was rejected as Dragon Warrior. I'm sorry." I choked out.

"…It's not your fault Shiro." Po said and hugged me.

"But it is my fault…It's all my entire fault he's gonna hurt everyone, and I don't think I have it in me to kill my oldest friend." My short feathered silver hair has a long tuft that covers my right eye a lot hid my face.

"Now, now, it's a happy day so why don't we go to my dad's noodle shop and eat dinner." I just nodded and walked out the room.

"That was so believable." Sai said clapping once I got out.

"Thanks but Eribus is back I took down one of his little minions already."

"Let's just go to the noodle shop."

(A/N: _Beautiful acting eh?_)

-Po's POV-

"Hi dad." I said walking into the noodle shop.

"Hello son your meal is already done there was someone who had came to set up a reservation for you guys."

"Okay…" I moved over to a table and pulled out a chair for Kira who still adamantly held Rhapsody like it was the best thing in the world. Tai pulled out his own chair and sat across from me and I noticed the flowers and single candle. I looked over at Kira he was sitting with Sai, Sora, and Mori now. "Hon…what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Hmmm oh nothing, nothing." I saw Shiro, Shifu, and my dad playing checkers while Shiro and my dad drank sake. "Po, I erm…"

"Spit it out!" Shiro was lightly choking on a dumpling just from hearing Tai stutter and look nervous.

"Po I love you and I was wondering if you would like this ring." He held out a ring that was gold and had our initials engraved in it.

"Oh, Tai." I took the ring and slid it on my ring finger and kissed him.

"Time for *hic* a song!" And Shiro is drunk and about to sing.

"Care to dance with me my love." Tai said offering his hand. I gladly accepted it and we slow danced as Shiro began singing.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby  
kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing for evermore  
you are all I long for  
all I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
let me sing for evermore  
you are all I long for  
all I worship and adore

In other words, please be true !  
In other words,  
In other words !  
I...  
love...  
you!

Once he was done singing me and Tai kissed happily holding each other. Then we saw Shiro fall backwards and we laughed as he drunk himself sleep. "I thought anything that's part tanuki was able to hold their liquor just like a full one." Tai quipped cheekily.

-Sai's POV-

"So romantic." I said sighing.

"Sai…erm…" Mori held out a silver ring with our initials engraved on it.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"Shiro." Tai and Mori said in unison.

"Is he the resident love doctor or something." I quipped.

"No he's just a know-it-all person who can read the celestial signs and read the stars, moon, and comets. And yes he is the love doctor here." I put the ring Mori gave me on and kissed his cheek.

"Loving gesture from a loving person. I like it." I said bubbly.

_Wow this is long and filled with…romance...drama…action…new character…possible back story…yep I hate my very imaginative head._

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

May I just say that all of you guys are awesome for giving this over 500 views! This makes me feel like I'm doing a great job so thanks for reading and please continue on reading.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Earth's Plea**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Icy Russian, Love Lives, and Trickery **_

"So where are we going again little girl?" A polar bear with a barely there but noticeable Russian accent.

"Don't worry mister Noble we're almost there. The valley of peace is just ahead. The demon that killed your step-brother is there." Said a black panther girl with flaming red eyes.

"I don't think I can trust you but revenge comes first." Said the polar bear.

"How can't you trust me I'm just a sixteen year old girl. I can do no wrong." She retorted robotically.

"I'd think that proved it you mind controlled weirdo." Said a white furred, silver haired, and violet eyed cat thing.

-Shiro's POV-

"Who are you supposed to be?" The polar bear said snarling at me.

"Shut up bout to save yo ass." I reached my hand up to the sky palm wide open. "Celestial King please hear my plead. Bring down the hammer of the light that banishes the evils of the dark. Bring forth the celestial weapon: Austere Celeste!" A bright light shined and formed into a gun. "With this celestial weapon I banish all darkness!" I aimed at the girl quickly and fired. She dodged and pulled out a giant claymore out of nowhere. "What the hell I'm supposed to be the only one with weapons not from this time period!" She just charged at me as I complained. "Fine I give I'll fight but don't expect it to be fair. Momma didn't raise a fair fighter…when it comes to evil." I aimed my gun and shot 6 bullets at her rapidly. She dodged and then dashed in close and almost took my head off but I ducked and kicked her in the stomach.

She jumped back and dashed at me again. I tossed my gun to my other hand and did that twice and duplicated it into twin guns. "I love the soon to be sight of a massacre." I jumped up into the air. "Celestial Maelstrom!" I fired bullets rapidly at her not giving her a chance to rest. I fired one last bullet from each gun hoping it hit. Dust and snow rose up clouding the area. She jumped up at me as I was falling down. She swung her blade at me continuously missing each time as I dodged. I fired a bullet at her chest in close range and it made contact. It blasted a small portion of the darkness out of her. "Am I glad these only harm evil presences." She kicked me in the chest and I flew into a tree. My back made contact with its trunk. I bit my lip to keep from complaining about the pain to the point my lip began to bleed a bit. I got up shakily then shook it off as she came charging at me. She swung her blade at me and I just jumped out the way and landed on her sword. "Hello and goodbye!" I kicked her in the face hard enough to make her drop the sword. With her away from the sword I began to fire a barrage of bullets at her as she flew back.

With each bullet part of the darkness controlling her died away. Once I was sure there was none left I opened fire on the sword. After a god ten minutes the sword was obliterated with nothing but dust in its place. "Hey Mr. Polar Bear is the girl okay?" I said panting a bit.

"Da, the girl is okay, she is just unconscious." He said her slung over his shoulder.

"Okay let's get to the Valley because snow was not meant for this cat-nuki!" I said running down hill after putting my guns away in their holsters that I pulled out my satchel which no one seems to notice. It's a useful little thing, well after I fused it with a small pocket dimension it was.

(A/N: _Interrogation walk!_ )

"So Mr. Noble what brings you to China this fine fall season?" I said with a certain edge in my eyes from hearing some of their conversation.

"It's none of your business boy." He said in a snarl.

"I'm not a boy, I'm 35! …I just have a boyish figure…"

"And a boyish voice. Now leave me alone you pest." He walked farther away from me.

"Hey stop running from me and answer my damned questions!" I began walking fast to catch up with him. "At least tell me your name!"

"It's Isaac Noble." He broke into a sprint and I let him run. Now with a name to my target I can find him easily.

-Isaac's POV-

'That cross-breed was annoying. Still for some strange reason I almost wanted to talk to him. No, that was only because he was interesting…Why the hell am I calling him interesting!' I continued walking around this peaceful village and I caught sight of a Panda walking around with two snow leopards. I began to walk over there when that boy came out of nowhere basically falling from the sky.

"There you are! You should have never given your name to me." He stuck his tongue out slightly. That infuriated me and filled me with a sense of delight. 'No, he is annoying and impeding your mission. _**IGNORE**_ him!'

"I have no time for you I must kill the monster that murdered my step-brother." "Why did I tell him that?! It almost sounds like I want to see and talk to him!'

"If you're talking about Tai Lung he didn't do it." He said calmly. 'Wait, what did he say?'

"He…didn't kill him…No you lie." I stated clearly not wanting to believe him. 'If he didn't kill my brother who did and how the hell does he know.'

"How do I know, well let's just say a certain god owes from several favors." He winked at me slyly. "Well since I know your name let me tell you mine. My name is Shiro Tentai." He held out his hand. I shook it and he smiled. 'Why did that smile fill me with a sense of warmth. A warmth this cold, frigid body has not felt in a long time.'

"Then what do I do now I'm far away from home and if I return I maybe killed for deserting during a mission."

"Easy, don't go home." He said and walked away.

(A/N: _These two got chemistry and now a week later I skipped largely…time to impose upon some love lives._)

I cracked my knuckles as I saw these rabbits try to make off with my money that I worked hard for…at the bookstore…I like to read what do you want! "Did you think it a wise decision to steal from me silly bunny." The malice dripping from my voice and bright icy blue eyes.

"Go back to the tundra fatty!" one yelled I quirked my eyebrow at that and made the temperature drop slightly around them. Ice powers how ironic.

"Vant to say zat again." I added in what may be the stereotypical Russian accent to them.

"Go. Back. To. The. Tundra. Fatty." He said again and I walked over to him fangs bared and snarling. I heard a trinkling sound flowed by a set of whimpers. 'They pissed their pants. Bare your fangs and snarl menacingly and you make them piss their pants.' I looked at the one who had my money firmly with dark frigid eyes until he wordlessly gave it back to me.

"Thank you." I walked away and went into a clearing and sat under a tree just to dream a little. After thirty minutes I was off to sleep just to be plagued by the dreams I keep having of him. His voice, his smile, his looks, and his personality. I woke up in a fit and ran to the nearest water source to cool my face I felt it burning like hell fire.

"Thinking bout me, Eh?" His voice came as swift as the wind and disappeared. Part of me hoped he was here another part hoped I was going crazy. "Just admit it you crushing on me like peanut butter digs jelly." Now that one just made me blush and a bit hungry. "Hungry, I can cook for you I'd feed you all the foods you want." Okay now it's getting weird.

"Show yourself and stop playing games." I snarled half meaning it and half not. As if on cue he walked sheepishly out behind a tree wearing a long-sleeved hooded robe with a sort of fur on the cuffs and blue lightly hugging pants and dark blue sandals.

"Sorry if I got annoying I just never had anyone who liked me before." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Would you like some lunch I looked up a recipe for borscht and got some Russian tea as well." He said blushing a bit. 'Hehe he's so cute…I never said that you have no proof.'

"Sure, sure I would like that." I was simply ecstatic about having lunch with Shiro. As he set the area up, I just watched him. He seems so timid now than he was when he fought that girl. "So Shiro do you have anyone special in your life?" I asked as I took a bowl of the borscht he made.

"Hmm, that's something I'm not sure of I wonder if the stars could answer that." He proceeded to stare up at the sky eyes searching for something and each time I swear I saw his eyes shine bright like a twinkling star. "Hmm there does seem to be someone but the stars are hiding him from me big time." He smiled and we both began to eat I stole glances at him as he ate very proper. I lightly chuckled and continued to eat.

"That was good." I said setting down the bowl and smiling. "Haven't had anything that good in a while." He just giggled this cute little giggle and took out a saucer and a tea cup.

"Would you like some tea to wash it down? In case you're full beyond belief I have mint tea as well as some very aromatic Czar Nicholas brand tea. I sometimes use it to freshen the rooms at the Jade Palace up." He smiled.

"Sure I'd like a cup of mint tea." He grabbed to canteens out of his satchel and poured some from one of them into the cup and handed it to me. He poured his own and just sipped it daintly.

"If you're thinking about falling in love with me please don't." I almost spit my tea out because of that and then I looked at him his eyes were a bit misty. "The last time I loved someone and the feeling was returned both our families kicked us out. And they blamed me ever since…So please don't fall for me." He was flat out crying now. 'What, what's going on from the week I spent talking with him…briefly. I pegged him to be the type who don't let past experiences get them down.

"I don't understand." I said staring at him.

-Shiro's POV-

"You don't have to just don't fall for me. I don't want you to hate me if I do something horribly wrong like they did." I sat there slowly crumbling as these feelings of wanting love and needing it in return surfaced along with the guilt that my love brought.

"…" I got up and began to walk away with tears in my eyes. I almost got out the clearing until he grabbed my wrist and spun me around into a bear hug (pun intended, it must have been un-_bear_-able to hear that but please, just _bear_ with me while I get my _bear-_ings). I refused to look at his face and he had to lift my head up by my chin. "Who said you could leave yet? I was just about to say that "even if my world come crashing down because I love you then so be it because it feels like you're the only person I can connect to". So do you still think I don't understand or that you now find me simply irresistible." He smiled a curt but smug smile and looked at me his icy blue eyes drawing in my pale violet ones. In one simple second we shared a kiss that felt like it could melt the earth and freeze the skies. Contradictory I know but it's a dramatic moment right?

Breaking away from the kiss to breathe after what felt like hours but only two minutes or so I just stared at him dreamily. I had no words and just stared at his eyes and sighed happily in the hug. "This is the part where you say 'I love you' right." He said in a amusing tone.

"I love you." I felt my face burn bright red from saying that.

"I love you too."

"D'awwwww." A chorus of familiar voices rang out. I immediately twisted out of the hug just to see everyone walk out of their hiding spots and stare at me and Isaac.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I hissed loudly.

"Oh nothing just came to see how a certain cat-nuki was doing on his _date_~." Mori, Sai, and Sora said in chorus.

"We came just to see you be happy." Po said.

"For as long as I have known you, you have never let anyone in on your entirely black hole of a love life and since you bother ours…"

"We bother yours." The four people whose love life I meddled in already said in unison.

"If you have time to do that you have time to train. And I will make you suffer." I hissed venomously at Sai and Sora.

_Final chapter then we continue onto the next portion of the story…which is Shiro beginning to train people and his backstory!_

Please rate and review.


End file.
